Yajirou Kojima Kuramitsu
Yajiro Kojima Kuramitsu is the husband of Mikan Kurenai Kuramitsu and Rushuna Tendo Kuramitsu. Overview Yajirou Kojima belonged to a branch family of the Kojima clan leaders of the Shinmei-ryu. This clan was led by Midare Kojima and his sister, Suguna. Yajirou intended to go out and make a name for himself, ensuring the safety of his Kyoto. While on a journey, Suguna gave her life to save Yajirou's own. Haunted and blaming himself Yaijirou left the Shinmei-ryu and started working as a mercenary. He quickly made a name for himself becoming known as Tiger because the more cornered Yajirou becomes, the greater his abilities become. Yajirou is said to have never lost a fight after that. Yajiro Kojima Kuramitsu was not a hard man to please. As long as he had food in his belly, a roof over his head, and the loves of his life with him, he was happy. Such a simple happiness—minus the multiple wives—was possible for any man. It was during the Sengoku jidai period that Yajirou met Rushuna who had come to the planet for some unknown reason and later Mikan. Rushuna calls him "Ya-chan" , an informal name he is initially irritated with, but grows to accept. Not much is known about this period of their lives. It is known that he was eventually confronted by Midare Kojima who forgave him for Suguna’s death. Yaijirou also eventually defeated the demon that killed her and sealed it within a sword. The three go on to get married. Rushuna and Yaijirou had a daughter named Hina Urashima while Mikan decided to put it off a pursue her education. Yaijirou also built a home in the Kanagawa Prefecture though despite his father in laws warnings he didn’t reinforce it to the specifications of angry tomboys. When Ranma and Nabiki announced a family reunion Yaijirou Rushuna and Mikan returned to the Hinata House. Making themselves at home they were interrupted by the arrival of the other Hinatasou tenants coming back from vacation. Ignoring their demands of who he was and instead focused on the fact that Motoko Hina Blade. Despite Kanako attempting to defend him Keitaro was instantly placed into the Family Love Glomp by Rushuna upon introducing as Hina’s grandchild when Yajiro asked where she was. They were interrupted by Hina rushing into the dorm only to stop upon seeing what was going on. With nothing left to do Hinata revealed her true form to her family and explained what was going on. With all that she had been through Haruka took everything in stride especially since she did recognize Yajiro and Rushuna as her grandparent. After going through everything told to her she put two and two together that Hina was trying to set up Keitaro to marry all the girls. Along with her grandparents Haruka demanded a explanation from her mother. When Mikan got tired of Hinata’s stalling she hacked into her ship and discovered that she had come to the planet to create her own hotspring. After so many years married to Rushuna her addiction to hot springs rubbed off on Yajiro so he decided to use his grandson’s barrel as he contemplated what Hinata said about Keitaro being indestructible. He was interrupted by Kaitaro who joined him at his insistence as he wanted to discuss the day’s events with his grandson. Yajiro soothed one of Keitaro’s fears that he didn’t have to leave the planet and could continue his education though he would have to eventually if he and the girls decide to get the medical upgrades that extend their lives. Category:No Need for Destiny